


Coffee Shop First Dates

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Clary shoved her hands in her pockets as she stood near the counter. Simon had walked away from her to go help customers, leaving her alone as she waited for Lydia to arrive. She felt nervous, but didn’t know why she felt so nervous. It was just Lydia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my TMI Femslash Bingo square: First Date, and for Shadowhunters AU Mondays prompt: Coffee Shop.

Clary shoved her hands in her pockets as she stood near the counter. Simon had walked away from her to go help customers, leaving her alone as she waited for Lydia to arrive. She felt nervous, but didn’t know why she felt so nervous. It was just Lydia. 

‘It's because this isn’t just two friends getting a cup of coffee together,’ her mind reminded her, making her feel even more anxious. She let out a quiet groan and turned to look at the different desserts that were on display just to give her something to do as she waited.

She was debating on if to buy the blueberry banana muffins or the strawberry cheesecake cupcake when the door to the coffee shop chimed and she heard a familiar laugh. She glanced over her shoulder to see Lydia walking in with Alec. For a moment, Clary forgot to breath as Lydia looked up and their eyes meet. Lydia gave her a smile before turning towards Alec and giving him a hug goodbye. Alec patted Lydia on the shoulder and gave her a wink before waving to Clary as he walked behind the counter and put his apron on.

Lydia walked over to Clary, the smile never leaving her face. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“So, know what you want?”

Clary nodded. “Yeah, though I’ve been trying to figure out if I wanted to get a cupcake or a muffin.”

“Get both and we can share,” Lydia replied, walking over to the counter where Alec was waiting to take their order. “I’ll buy.”

Clary blushed. “Oh, you don’t have to do that. I can-”

“It’s okay, I want to,” Lydia said, grabbing her wallet out of her purse. “The usual please, Alec, and whatever Clary wants.”

Alec pushed a few buttons before turning towards Clary. “What will it be?”

“The Lightwood special with extra syrup please?” Clary said. “Also, one blueberry banana muffin and the strawberry cheesecake cupcake?”

Alec nodded. “If you take a seat, I will bring those right out to you.” 

Lydia and Clary made their way to one of the small tables near the windows. “Did you hear about new exhibit at the art museum?” Lydia asked as they sat down. “I was thinking that if you had some free time, maybe we could check it out this weekend?”

Clary looked at her in surprise before smiling softly. “I was actually going to ask Simon to go with me, but we can go instead.”

“Great, cause Magnus couldn’t stop talking about it and it seemed right up your alley so I was really hoping you wanted to go.”

Clary gave a small laugh. “I like hanging out there. It’s peaceful and really helps when I’m trying to think of something new to make.”

Alec walked over with their coffees and desserts, setting the tray down in front of them. “Enjoy, and stop flirting so much, you’re scaring off the other customers.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Says the man who turns into a total sap the minute Magnus walks through the door.” 

Alec pretended to ignore her and turned towards Clary. “I’m glad you said yes to this, because it’s the only thing she’s been talking about for days now. Now maybe she’ll shut up.”

“Alec!”

Alec shrugged. “I’m just saying.”

“Shouldn’t you be working?” Lydia said, crossing her arms and looking up at him. 

Alec gave a heavy sigh. “Well I guess, I’ll let you get back to your date,” He said as he walked back towards the counter. “Don’t forget you’re covering for me tonight!”

Lydia looked at Alec with a fond smile before turning back to Clary. “Would you believe that for the longest time, Alec’s parents actually thought we were dating?”

Clary laughed. “They did?”

Lydia nodded. “Yup, Maryse thought I would make the perfect daughter in law. You could probably imagine how devastated she was when he found Magnus and came out.” She chuckled softly and took a bite of the cupcake. “Mm, this one is one of my favorites. I’m glad Maia suggested the recipe to us.”

Clary reached out and tore a bit off before taking a bit. “Oh wow. I honestly never tried any of the desserts here before, just the coffee.”

“I’m not going to lie, it’s very hard to work behind the counter and not eat everything,” Lydia laughed and Clary felt her heart flutter at the sound. “You know, if you want to make things official, I could give you my discount.”

“O-official?” Clary stuttered, feeling her cheeks heat up.

“That’s what this date was about right? Us wanting to be girlfriends?”

It was true. There had been a connection the minute her and Lydia met, and it was Isabelle who suggested that they finally go out on a date. “We’ve barely started our date.”

“We’ve been friends for awhile now,” Lydia said, reaching out and placing her hand on Clary’s. “And we both know there’s something there. I asked you here today because I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend, Clary.”

Clary smiled and turned her hand up, intertwining her fingers with Lydia’s. “I would love to be your girlfriend, Lydia.”

There was a crash from the counter and the two girls turned to see Simon, Alec and Maia had all been leaning over the counter to watch them, and suddenly made themselves busy when they were noticed. Simon moving to clean up the coffee grounds that had fallen on the ground. 

“Really, guys?”

Lydia just laughed and leaned over the table to press a kiss to Clary’s cheek and make her blush. There was a flash from a phone camera, but Clary found it hard to care when she turned back towards Lydia. She smile and picked up her coffee, taking a sip, glad she had come out today.


End file.
